<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Демоница by Sagonna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892343">Демоница</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagonna/pseuds/Sagonna'>Sagonna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dysfunctional Family, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagonna/pseuds/Sagonna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Карвера Хоука есть свой собственный демон желания. И разделяет их в комнате только занавеска.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carver Hawke/Female Hawke</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Демоница</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>У Карвера Хоука есть свой собственный демон желания. И разделяет их в комнате только занавеска.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      В церковной школе жарко, потом от учеников разит сильнее, чем маслом, которым прилизывают вихры, и даже мухи не ползают по стенам, а застыли на них темными выпуклыми точками, похожими на родинки. Ища спасения от полуденного зноя, сестра Зия закрывает ставни, но в душном полумраке только сильнее хочется спать. Карвер щиплет себя, впивается ногтями в ладони, пытаясь слушать дальше.<br/>
      — Помните, дети мои, лишь тонкая завеса разделяет светлый мир Создателя нашего и полную опасностей Тень, — говорит сестра Зия, прохаживаясь между скамеек. — Благодаря милости Его, лишь во сне мы можем соскользнуть за нее и вернуться невредимыми обратно, но есть и другие создания, которые могут входить в Тень по собственной воле, с открытыми глазами.<br/>
      — Маги! — радостно пищит детский голосок с задних рядов.<br/>
      — Да, маги. И тем они отличаются от прочих творений Создателя: все мы вылепленные на Его гончарном круге сосуды, но если нам Он запечатал горлышки символом истинной веры, то каждый маг — сосуд отверстый. Все вы принесли с собой молока или простокваши на обед; оставьте свои кувшинчики открытыми — и в них может забраться ящерица или утонуть муха; мажеская же оболочка — самое желанное пристанище для демона. Открытыми устьями своими щедро черпают маги грех и скверну из Тени, чтобы расплескивать ее в мире нашем...<br/>
      Устав бороться со сном, Карвер смеживает веки и соскальзывает за опасную завесу. Ничего нового сестра Зия все равно не скажет, а может, и знает даже меньше, чем он. В конце концов, это его сестры — маги. И старшая из них — сосуд, до краев полный греха.<br/>
      </p><p>* * *</p><p>      <br/>
      Их дом крошечный, но в две комнаты, где кухня — это кухня, а спальня — это спальня, и никто не спит вповалку на соломенных тюфяках возле очага, как почти все в Лотеринге. Мама выросла в большом городе, ей такое кажется дикостью, пусть она из вежливости никогда не говорит это при соседях. Но поэтому в спальне стоят настоящие кровати: широкая родительская, где после папиной смерти укладываются они трое: Карвер и Бетани по краям, мама посередине, и походная койка, на которой спит Мариан. Койка стоит в задернутом занавеской алькове: «Мариан взрослая, ей нужно хотя бы немного уединения», — любит повторять мама.<br/>
      Карвер иногда думает, что лучше бы женщины ложились втроем, а ему отдали койку, ведь ему скоро семнадцать и он единственный мужчина в семье, но рядом с мамой ему спится по-прежнему беззаботно. У нее и Бетани словно нет тел — только что-то теплое, мягкое, бесформенное, как облачка в небе, и Карвер никогда не разглядывает их дольше и пристальней, чем собственные руки. Впрочем, как раз собственные руки ему очень нравятся: они тоже стали совсем мужскими — большими и крепкими, а с тыльной стороны их покрывают темные волосы, а не детский пух. Мариан уже не может бросить его на кровать и защекотать, теперь Карвер без труда выигрывает в борьбе. Поэтому Мариан к нему и не суется больше. Именно поэтому.<br/>
      Вовсе не потому, что в последний раз, когда наваливалась на него горячим, сладко пахнущим телом и мягким животом, и твердыми острыми сиськами, почувствовала стояк.<br/>
      </p><p>* * *</p><p>      <br/>
      Каждый вечер Карвер клянется себе, что помолится Андрасте, закроет глаза и уснет, сложив, как в детстве, ладони под щеку, а не будет дожидаться, когда Мариан войдет в комнату, где сонно дышат мама и Бетани, прикрывая ладонью огонек свечного огарка, — она ложится позже всех, когда домоет посуду и вынесет объедки собакам. Не будет следить за колыханием занавески, когда Мариан скользнет в альков, оставив его впотьмах. Не придвинется к этой тонкой опасной преграде на самый край кровати. Не посмотрит через прореху в чуждый мир, полный греха и скверны.<br/>
      Мариан всегда раздевается быстро. Стягивает платье, бросает его на стул и вытаскивает ночную сорочку из-под подушки, Груди у нее маленькие, как груши, очень бледные, и под левой — родинка, похожая на муху, пригревшуюся на школьной стене. Вторая такая же на бедре, рядом с пушистым черным мыском, и Карвер пожирает их взглядом, пока Мариан не задувает свечу и не валится на койку с коротким утомленным вздохом.<br/>
      Чаще всего она больше не шевелится всю ночь, и Карвер тоже с облегчением смеживает веки, но порой из тени выступают новые чудовища. Мариан все делает тихо, но его слух обострен до предела, и в ночной тишине особенно громкими кажутся влажные чавкающие звуки, с которыми она проталкивает в себя пальцы. Если ночь лунная, Карвер даже видит, как Мариан выгибается и мнет грудь, высоко задрав сорочку. Он догадывается, о ком она думает, — о Лансе, кузнеце, здоровенном светлобородом парне с такими мышцами, будто их тоже раздули мехами. Это после свиданий с ним Мариан падает на кровать и засыпает как мертвая; наверное, в конце концов она выйдет за Ланса замуж и навсегда уйдет из дома. Мама порой плачет, когда принимается рассуждать об этом. «Как же мы без нее будем?» — говорит она, а потом просит Мариан получше драить котелки, чтобы жир не оставался на стенках. Мама никогда не видит, как за ее спиной Мариан фыркает и корчит такие рожи, что ее лицо становится страшным, как у демоницы.<br/>
      Карвер старается думать о верхней губе Мариан, приподнятой и уродливо сморщенной, словно у готовой зарычать собаки, но всякий раз сдается, сует руку в подштанники, а после растирает по животу вязкую гадость. Настоящая пытка — просыпаться после этого утром, замаранным и опустошенным, и понимать, что дрочил в постели, рядом с матерью и сестренкой, а Мариан, которая выходит из-за своей занавески и повязывает фартук, чтобы приготовить завтрак, не какая-то посторонняя Мариан, а тоже его сестра.<br/>
      Но это слово совсем не подходит ей. Мариан совсем не такая, как Бетани. Карвер вообще не может вспомнить ее... ну, может, не малышкой — все же она на шесть лет его старше, — но девчонкой. Во всех его воспоминаниях она взрослая. Прикрикивает на него, стряпает, метет двор, целуется с кем-то. С Лансом, а раньше, еще при жизни папы, — с Мо, учеником лекаря, и с Аллисон, чудной дочкой Гарднеров.<br/>
      Что они все находят в Мариан? Она худая и некрасивая — обычная девушка, а не демон желания. Но иногда Карвер сомневается в этом. Может быть, в одну из тех ночей, между сном и явью, что-то проскользнуло в нее из-за Завесы, влилось в открытое устье.<br/>
      <br/>
      * * *<br/>
      <br/>
      Тревожные вопли вырывают Карвера из сонного забытья. Ему кажется, он слышит: «Держи ведьму!» и подскакивает, больно ударяясь коленями о переднюю скамью. Дверь распахивается; растрепанная безумная женщина врывается в школу, и Карвер не сразу узнает в ней мать кузнеца. Она распластывается возле ног сестры Зии, цепляется за них, выкрикивая:<br/>
      — Матушка, матушка! Помилосердствуй! Ланс захлебся!<br/>
      Все начинают кричать одновременно: малыши ревут, старшие галдят, испуганно и возбужденно. Человеческая волна выносит Карвера из школы, вместе со всеми он бежит, надрывая глотку, к реке, и сам не понимает, зачем делает то и другое.<br/>
      На берегу уже собрался народ, что-то коричневое лежит на песке, а на нем — что-то белое. Мариан распласталась на Лансе, прильнула к нему, точно упырица, и только через долгий миг тошнотворного ужаса Карвер понимает, что она не высасывает кровь кузнеца, а пытается вдохнуть воздух в его легкие. И все же Мариан страшна сейчас, страшна как ведьма Диких земель, когда поднимает голову и смотрит темными провалами глаз в толпу, как кажется Карверу, прямо ему в душу. Морок исчезает так же стремительно, как налетел, Мариан рыдает на песке, вцепившись пальцами в мокрые черные волосы, пока сестра Зия бормочет бесполезные молитвы, а толпа гудит, рассказывая друг другу про водоворот, в который затянуло Ланса. Как ветер, шелестят вздохи, и все кивают, словно болванчики, соглашаясь, что нельзя купаться в такой жаркий полдень.<br/>
      <br/>
      * * *<br/>
      <br/>
      Карверу невыносимо страшно оставаться дома в эту ночь. Он сжимает зубы, чтобы не попроситься вместе с матерью и Бетани, но оплакивание умерших — дело женское; ему нечего делать там, в домике кузнеца, который наверняка кажется непривычно большим без здоровяка Ланса.<br/>
      Мама тоже чувствует что-то недоброе.<br/>
      — Нам ведь никак нельзя оставить Лину сейчас! — говорит она, будто уговаривая саму себя. — Бедняжка: каково потерять единственного сына! И ведь если бы не эта трагедия, мы могли породниться...<br/>
      И мама, прежде чем уйти, пугливо косится на занавеску, за которой, сама как мертвец, лежит Мариан. Та быстро перестала плакать и теперь молчит. От еды, впрочем, не отказалась, жадно выпила миску вчерашнего бульона и снова легла. Карвер не может избавиться от мысли, что есть в этом что-то почти вызывающее, как будто Мариан всем своим видом дает понять, что теперь у нее есть важное дело — скорбеть. Да любила ли она вообще этого Ланса, корявого и смуглого, от ручищ которого на ее плечах и бедрах вечно оставались синяки?<br/>
      Карверу достаточно просто вообразить темные следы на бледной, усыпанной родинками коже, чтобы наваждение вновь накрыло его с головой, словно речная вода. Он захлебывается, как Ланс, забираясь в холодную пустую постель, натягивает и сбрасывает одеяло, прислушиваясь. Из-за занавески не доносится ни звука. Дышит ли Мариан вообще? Карвер пытается затаить собственное дыхание, но оно рвется из груди неровными мучительными толчками, кровь стучит в ушах, член стоит колом.<br/>
      Он ерзает и ерзает, так что скрипит кровать, и вдруг кольца занавески визжат, будто вторя ей, когда съезжают по перекладине. Карвер вскидывается и замирает с открытым ртом: Мариан стоит в проеме, голая, как в день появления на свет. Вызывающе белеет бледное длинное тело, волосы на голове и на лобке кажутся комками темной паутины.<br/>
      — Как же ты мне надоел, — говорит она пустым бесцветным голосом. — Как же вы все мне надоели.<br/>
      Мариан идет к нему, отбрасывает одеяло, и Карвер ахает, когда ледяные пальцы смыкаются на горячем члене, ощупывают ствол, проходятся по поджавшимся яичкам.<br/>
      Она оторвет что-нибудь или откусит, панически думает он, глядя на болтающиеся перед глазами груди, — темные сморщенные соски еще больше похожи на жирных мух, чем родинки, — но Мариан отстраняется, ничего не сделав. Садится на краю кровати, широко раздвинув колени. Одна рука щиплет сосок, другая спускается вниз, к таинственной щели среди черного меха, похожей на пасть маленького чудовища.<br/>
      — Делай это, говнюк, и смотри на меня, как ты любишь, — говорит Мариан. — А я буду смотреть на тебя.<br/>
      Карвер знает, что не должен повиноваться злому и ласковому голосу, но противостоять колдовскому наваждению невозможно. Когда речь идет о Мариан, ужас и похоть неразличимы — это правило он усвоил давно.<br/>
      </p><p>* * *</p><p>      <br/>
      Просыпается Карвер от того, что солнце бьет в глаза, а ноздри щекочет запах свежевыпеченного хлеба. Конечно, печет его Мариан — у мамы совсем не получается управляться на кухне. Утро прекрасно, если не думать о том, что под одеялом он лежит совсем голый. Раньше Карвер думал, что грех — это таинственная бездна, из которой ни за что не выбраться прежним, но сейчас он не чувствует себя грешником. Ему нужно как можно скорее помочиться и как следует вымыться, вот и все.<br/>
      Может быть, он и не грешил? Может быть, Мариан его околдовала?<br/>
      Она появляется в комнате, когда Карвер смачивает в тазу краешек одеяла, чтобы обтереться. Он по-прежнему голый и растерянно замирает, забывая прикрыться, но Мариан не удостаивает его даже взглядом.<br/>
      — Иди ешь, — бросает она и начинает заправлять постель. — Завтрак стынет.<br/>
      В ней тоже ничего не изменилось: как всегда, топорщатся на затылке стриженные черные волосы, аккуратно повязан передник, сноровисто двигаются жилистые красные руки, но к глазам Карвера подступают слезы. Он себе наврал: как жить по-прежнему после такого?<br/>
      — Мари... — начинает он.<br/>
      — Что, уже добавки хочешь? — Мариан разворачивается к нему стремительно, как гадюка.<br/>
      Закричи она на него, расплачься, скажи, что была не в себе, — он проглотил бы эту горькую пилюлю, взял вину на себя. Но Мариан говорит с такой гадливостью, словно это он влез к ней в постель, принудил к жутким непристойностям, и такую несправедливость Карвер уже не в силах выносить. Он силится найти достойный ответ, но будто со стороны он слышит дрожащий тонкий голос:<br/>
      — Ты сама...<br/>
      Она смеется — грубо, непристойно.<br/>
      — Как и все делаю в этом доме.<br/>
      — Я к тебе даже не прикоснулся!<br/>
      — Да еще б тебе хватило духу. Так и будешь всю жизнь дрочить в кулачок, облизываясь. Слизняк! — Верхняя губа Мариан вновь сморщивается, как у готовой зарычать собаки, когда она выплевывает эти слова.<br/>
      Он бросается на нее, толкает на кровать. В этом порыве нет ни похоти, ни ярости — Карверу больше хочется причинить боль себе, чем ей. То, что сейчас Мариан не поддается, извивается под ним, словно кошка, метит ногтями в глаза, приносит странное облегчение. Он бестолково елозит бедрами по обтянутым юбкой ногам, колотит кулаками подушку и, когда Мариан бьет его лбом в переносицу, плачет просто потому, что теперь можно плакать. Слезы льются по лицу, скатываются по щекам, затекают в уши — Карвер рыдает как ребенок, а не мужчина, да и мужчина он разве?<br/>
      И, как будто этого мало, Мариан садится рядом, почти касаясь бедром его макушки, и Карвер, уже икая от плача, слышит тяжелый вздох. Она даже протягивает руку, будто собравшись погладить его по голове, но отдергивает, избавляя от последнего унижения.<br/>
      — Беги отсюда, — произносит Мариан наконец. — Подальше от Лотеринга, от меня, от мамы. Уйди с бродячим цирком, запишись в армию, окрути дочку старосты и увези ее в Орлей... Начни жить своей жизнью, Карвер! А то ведь сам не заметишь, как из тебя ее высосут по каплям.<br/>
      </p><p>* * *</p><p>      <br/>
      У мамы такие глаза, будто он закатил ей оплеуху, но Карвер повторяет:<br/>
      — Я буду спать на кухне.<br/>
      — Но почему? Разве...<br/>
      — Я тоже взрослый, ма. Мне тоже нужно немного уединения.<br/>
      — Но на кухне, Карвер, как крестьянин...<br/>
      — Тогда лягу в хлеву.<br/>
      Мама обижается и упрашивает, однако на этот раз он непреклонен. Не разрешит спать в хлеву — построит себе шалаш в лесу. Будет холодно? Что ж, может быть, храмовникам нужны рекруты. От слова «храмовники» в маминых глазах мелькает ужас, и Карвер празднует свою первую, горькую и невеселую, победу. Конечно, он не зайдет сейчас так далеко, не подвергнет угрозе Бетани. Но он будет тренироваться, забыв об отдыхе, с каждой деревяшкой, с каждым камнем, который попадет ему в руку, пока вместе с потом и кровью не выйдет последняя капля той скверны, которой наполняет его Мариан.<br/>
      И однажды он посрамит демоницу.</p>
<p></p><div class="clearfix"></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>